Lady of Destruction
by Articuno54
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart decides to make a home in Briarwood, feeling a strong connection there. Octomus senses this and her past as a Ranger and decides to pull her into his plans for domination of the Surface World. The Mystic Rangers, along with new allies, must face off and defeat the new Dark Mystic Ranger.


In the Underworld, a red light flashed, communicating to the occupants of the room.

"Yes Master, we shall find her and bring her to our side." The high pitched voice of Imperious spoke. The red light disappeared with a small growl.

"Necrolai, head to the surface, capture the girl and lure the Pink Ranger their. Then, you will clone her powers, give them to her and corrupt her to our side. Do not fail me." He said.

"As you wish." Necrolai bowed and flew to the surface world.

* * *

Kimberly Hart was found lightly jogging around the city of Briarwood, exploring the place she soon hoped to call home. Eventually, she became lost in her own thoughts and memories of everything that had happened to her in the past. Her becoming a Power Ranger, getting a boyfriend, giving up her powers to follow her dream…losing her boyfriend. Her body had gone into auto-pilot and she accidently bumped into someone,

"Sorry." She said politely.

However, this was no person, it was un-human. The monster grabbed her arm roughly, but because of her Ranger days, she quickly released her arm from its grasp. Suddenly, three more of the monsters appeared. Kimberly reacted by getting into her fighting stance, ready for a battle.

In another part of town, five young adults cell phones went off. One of the boys grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"You got Xander." He said in a thick australian accent.

"Rangers, Dark Magic is detected in the park near you!" A female voice said.

"Right, you guys ready?" They all nodded. The five left the small store they worked at in a rush.

"Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, Maddie, where're you guys go'in?"

"Break time boss!" Vida yelled as they ran through the door.

When the Rangers arrived, they were greeted with sight of about 8 Hidiacs trying to capture a brunette woman, who, to their surprise, was fighting them off. Quickly making sure no one was around, they took out their morphers.

"Magical source, Mystic Force!"

In a flash red, Nick was wearing the Red Mystic Ranger suit. Similarly, Maddie, Vida, Chip and Xander morphed into there respective colors: Maddie in blue, Vida in pink, Chip in yellow and Xander in green.

"Power Rangers…" Kimberly muttered. Unfortunately, Necrolai took the split second of her distraction to grab her. Necrolai summoned a small vial and forcefully made Kim drink it, covering her mouth so she couldn't spit it out. The liquid burnt her mouth, feeling acidic. It only took a few seconds before she swallowed in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until the shut completely and she went limp in Necrolai's arms.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had finished off the Hidiacs and turned their attention to Necrolai.

"Let her go Necrolai!" Maddie yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, this girl is very important to me. She is to become Dark Lady Corina!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Vida asked.

Suddenly, 7 flashes of red, pink, yellow, blue, green, white and light blue came from the sky. Then seven equally colored figures emerged from the lights, six of them wearing similar clothes; a white vest over their assorted colors except the White Ranger who had a black and gold vest. The final figure was wearing a pure white hooded robe and carried a light blue staff with a crescent moon on the end.

"Kimberly!" They all yelled as the observed her limp body.

"What are you doing to her?!" The red figure demanded.

"I know who she is! And I also know that you seven know who she is as well. It makes this so much better that you're here to watch her become your enemy!" Necrolai cackled. "Hidiacs, bring me the Pink Mystic Ranger!"

The Mystic Rangers quickly formed a wall between the monsters and Vida.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" Necrolai took out a small phone and shot black energy from it.

The beam caused a massive explosion, knocking all the Rangers onto their backs. The Hidiacs ran in and grabbed Vida from the Rangers writhing on the ground, dragging her next to Kimberly as Necrolai made another wave with the phone. The vested Ranger's launched forward to stop her, but unfortunately were too late as a barrier rose from the ground. The robed figure launched a bright white sphere at the shield.

Necrolai calmly walked to edge and said: "She's mine now, Moon Goddess." Laughing as she tried desperately tried to break the barrier, slowly letting tears slip down her face.

The yellow vested Ranger came forward and gently wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. "It's no use, that barrier is too powerful at the moment." She said gently. "Come on, lets help the Mystic Rangers." The hooded woman nodded and they headed towards the fallen Rangers.

"Who are you?" Nick asked as the yellow Ranger helped him to a sitting position.

"We're the Ultra Rangers, from the times of the Mystics. And the lady in the robe is my sister, Sofiya, the Moon Goddess of purification. My name is Sabrina, the Red Ranger is my brother Nigel, The Pink Ranger is my sister Dianne, our are friends Zaelo, Green Ranger, Roi, Blue Ranger and Orius the White Ranger." Sabrina said. Suddenly, there was loud sound of rocks shattering. All Rangers turned toward the energy dome as two black pillars shot out of the ground, taking Kimberly and Vida with them. Chains wrapped around their bodies as they were lifted 10 feet off the air, connecting in between them.

"It's starting." Sofiya said softly.

"Sofiya, what's happening? What's she doing?" Nigel asked.

"They're turning her. She's going dirty Kim's magic until she becomes our enemy."

"What?!" The Ultra Rangers shouted.

"B-But we can't fight her!" Sabrina yelled.

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"Because…because she's-" Nigel cleared his throat, Dianne nodded slightly, regaining her composure. "She's a very dear friend of ours."

Two loud screams emitted from the hanging girls as Vida's magic was duplicated. The glew bright pink, absorbing a small portion of her magical abilities. Next, the light spread over the chain, into Kimberly's body. As it entered her, it begin to grow and grow inside her, eventually becoming her own source of magic.

"Now, for the final touch." Necrolai said, lowering Kimberly's pillar.

"No! Please, don't do this! You're making a huge mistake!" Sofiya screamed.

Necrolai galred at her and continued her mission. She summoned a necklace with a small glowing pink star on it and put it around Kim's neck. There was a loud crack of thunder as the sky turned pure black. Faint pink lightning shot down from the sky, striking around Kimberly's pillar. The pillar itself soon disappeared and she fell limp onto the ground. Black energy slowly swarmed her body, her clothes morphing into a sort of jumpsuit, a majority being white with parts of pink.

Images flashed in her mind, ones of people using magic to help each other. Then, a great battle between the forces of good and evil. Knowledge of spells and enchants, forms of fighting with all weapons appeared last. She slowly raised her head and absorbed her surroundings, sensing everyones aura's. She mainly saw two things; a strange, bat-like woman who had a dark black aura and pink clad girl, tied in chains, with a bright pink aura.

"Destroy her! Complete your conversion into the art Black Magic!" Necrolai said.

Kim gave her a confused look. Why would she kill an innocent person? She raised her arm and, using her sudden knowledge of spells, made the chains and pillar disperse. This was the worst things she could have done. The necklace began to glow brightly, forcing her onto her knees. More lightning crashed down, more fierce than the last time. Her use of magic had caused the gem to activate, being used for one of it's purposes. Her emotions were twisted, turning a kind, caring and forgiving person into a harsh, cruel and vindictive warrior.

"W-What have you d-done to me?" Kim asked in a weak voice, her pure-heart quickly blackening.

"Technically, you did this to yourself. The power I put in you was to give you the knowledge to use your magic, which you did and your Mystic Gem took action and corrupted it. Now, you're my beautiful Evil Pink Ranger, who will soon destroy the Mystic Rangers for the Master!"

Kimberly whimpered as her body was encased in pink energy. The Pink Mystic Suit soon followed. It was an exact copy of the original, minus the small cape in the back. The suit disappeared, leaving her panting on her knees. She shakily rose from the ground as Necrolai took down the barrier.

She turned to the Ultra and Mystic Rangers, eyes glowing a dark pink, and took off her necklace. She made the Gem float in her hand and it began to move, making a small star in the air. The star sent two waves, one after the other. The first morphed her into The Pink Dark Mystic Ranger with cry of "Dark Mystic, Power Up!". The next made her disappear into thin air...

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
